ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby-Spears
|defunct = |founder = Joe Ruby Ken Spears |location = Burbank, California, USA Rome, Italy |industry = Animation Live-action |products = Television shows Theatrical films Television specials Direct-to-video films Television films Television commercials |divisions = }} Ruby-Spears Productions (also known as Ruby-Spears Enterprises) was a Burbank, California-based American entertainment production company that specialized in animation; with another branch in Rome, Italy. The firm was founded in 1977 by veteran writers Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. History Both Ruby and Spears started out as sound editors at Hanna-Barbera, and later branched out into writing stories for such programs as Space Ghost and The Herculoids. In 1969, they were assigned the task of developing a mystery-based cartoon series for Saturday mornings, the result of which was Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. They were also writers and producers for DePatie–Freleng Enterprises, particularly for The Barkleys and The Houndcats.Shostak, Stu (05-02-2012). "[http://www.stusshow.com/archives.php?y=2012 Program 276 (Legendary animation producers JOE RUBY and KEN SPEARS discuss their long association, which began at Hanna-Barbera in 1959 when they were film and sound editors and eventually led to the formation of their own company in 1977, and writer MARK EVANIER talks about the differences between working for H-B as opposed to R-S.)]". Stu's Show. Retrieved 03-18-2013. Ruby-Spears Productions was founded in 1977 while Ruby and Spears were network executives at ABC supervising the Saturday morning programing. ABC Entertainment president Fred Silverman wanted to create competition for Hanna-Barbera, which was providing a bulk of the Saturday morning content for all three major networks and concerns of quality began to arise. The company's credits include the animated series Fangface, Goldie Gold and Action Jack, The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show, Thundarr the Barbarian, Rubik, the Amazing Cube, the 1983 version of the Alvin and the Chipmunks series, Mister T, Sectaurs, The Centurions, the 1988 Superman series, the Police Academy animated series and the American Mega Man cartoon series. Only two series, Police Academy: The Animated Series and Piggsburg Pigs!, used Canadian voice talent rather than American one like most of their other cartoon shows. Ruby-Spears was also responsible for the animated sequence in the 1988 film Child's Play. The Ruby-Spears studio was founded in 1977 as a subsidiary of Filmways and was sold in late 1981 to Taft Broadcasting, becoming a sister company to Hanna-Barbera Productions. In 1991, Ruby-Spears was spun off into RS Holdings while most of the original Ruby-Spears library (its pre-1991 library) was sold along with Hanna-Barbera to Turner Broadcasting System, which in turn merged with Time Warner in 1996. The Ruby-Spears studio closed in 1996.Shostak, Stu (01-16-2013). "[http://www.stusshow.com/archives.php?y=2013 Program 305 (TV animation producers JOE RUBY and KEN SPEARS return to discuss the formation of their own company and creating such series as "Fangface", "Rickety Rocket", "Goldie Gold" and many others. Also - animation writer MARK EVANIER talks about working on "Thundarr" and "Plastic Man" for the team.)]". Stu's Show. Retrieved 03-18-2013. See also *List of Ruby-Spears productions References Category:American animation studios Category:Italian animation studios Category:Media companies established in 1977 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1996 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States * Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Taft Broadcasting